


Happy Summer Valentine

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy Summer Valentine, Idols, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, prince of tennis is a tv show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Ryoma and Tezuka celebrate Ryoma's win.





	Happy Summer Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!!! 
> 
> I started this when Ryoma won the yearly chocolate war and just finished it now. Procrastinating is my greatest talent.

How a small, cheap and not incredibly well thought through live action TV show about tennis had lead to one of the biggest idol groups (both in terms of popularity and members) was a long and fascinating story that historians would no doubt obsess over for years. Echizen Ryoma had been there since the start -10 years of leaning to act, dance and sing on the job- and  _ he _ had no idea how it had happened. But, to the surprise of everyone, it had. 

And so, he was sat on stage at the annual Valentine’s Results Day surrounded by the other members of his talent agency, all dressed in a powder blue linen suit jacket, a pair of cream linen trousers and and grey waistcoat with white shirt. They each wore a tie in the colours of the school they’d been part of in  _ The Prince of Tennis. _

In front of them was a crowd of thousands, screaming as the results were read out. They were up to the top 5 now and Ryoma’s name still hadn’t been read out, which was very unusual. Ryoma, despite being the main character in the TV show that had gotten them all into this, was normally lucky to break into the top 20. He wasn’t unpopular, but the fans of Atobe and some of the other guys went all out in this competition. 

Top 5 though, Ryoma would be smug about that for days and drive Tezuka (languishing down in 31st place) crazy.

Fifth place was announced as Ootori and the crowd exploded as he got to his feet and went to have a sunflower pinned to his lapel. Fourth place was given to Saeki, which was another surprise of the day. That just left himself, Atobe and Fuji.

“Good luck,” Fuji whispered to him and Ryoma nodded. Really, there was only pride on the line -the event was for the fans, not the idols- but neither wanted to lose to the other. 

Ryoma wasn’t going to kid himself and think he would win, there was no way his fans would beat Atobe or Fuji’s, but 3rd place would be so good.

“And Third place goes to….” The announcer -their producer, Mr. Sakaki- said. The crowd held their breath, all praying that it wouldn’t be their favourite. “Atobe Keigo.”

Ryoma had beaten Atobe. He was going to crow about this for the next year! He’d definitely be happy with second place! 

Atobe went up to collected his sunflower and thanked his fans, blowing them a kiss causing a ear splitting squeal to erupt from them.

Once the squealing had finished it was time for the main event -first and second. 

A golden envelope was brought out and presented to Sakaki, who opened it and read the result. A drum roll started and the tension rose.

“The winner of this year’s Valentine’s Ranking Contest is….”

A pause.

“Echizen Ryoma.”

* * *

 

Later, after the celebrations and the post-ceremony announcements of new CDs and concerts, they were bussed back to the apartment block in which they all lived. A load of the guys were going out to celebrate their places with yakiniku. It promised to be a lively night, everyone was happily making fun of each other’s placing. Ryoma considered heading out with them, but then he saw Tezuka sat in the Seigaku common room and decided to stay. 

“Hey,” he said, flopping down next to his boyfriend, casually putting a hand on his thigh. 

Tezuka looked down at it and then up to Ryoma. “Congratulations on your win.”

“Congratulations yourself, Mr. 31st,” Ryoma teased before leaning in and kissing Tezuka firmly, his hand sliding into his hair to keep him in place.

Tezuka froze for a millisecond before relaxing into the kiss. They were in private, away from the prying eyes of their fans. They could do what they liked. 

Ryoma’s tongue licked against the seam of Tezuka’s mouth insistently and Tezuka pulled away.

“Not here,” he breathed against Ryoma’s lips, his breath hot and irresistible. “Come to my room.”

Now there was an offer he couldn’t resist. 

“Come on then,” he said, getting to his feet and pulling Tezuka up a little too roughly so that he fell into his arms. “Steady,” he grinned and Tezuka regained his balance and glared at him.

“I don’t have to come with you,” he said sternly, but didn’t move from Ryoma’s embrace. 

“You don’t,” Ryoma agreed, nibbling at Tezuka’s earlobe and rocking his hips forward, gently brushing against Tezuka’s growing erection. “But you want to.”

Tezuka moaned softly in frustration. “Okay.”

Ryoma’s hands slid down to Tezuka’s waist, gripping tight so he couldn’t escape.  “What are you complaining about then?”

Getting to Tezuka’s room was tricky, especially when they were completely unwilling to let go of each other.

“Since you won,” Tezuka gasped as Ryoma pressed him up against a wall and kissed his deeply, “we can do whatever you want.”

“Anything?” Ryoma asked, a cheeky smile slipping into his lips

“Anything,” Tezuka repeated firmly, brushing his lips against Ryoma’s. It would have been sexier if Tezuka had slipped away into the bedroom, but Ryoma had him pinned firmly.

Ryoma briefly considered doing him there and then. Pushed against the wall, Tezuka’s long legs wrapped around his waist, moaning loudly as Ryoma thrust into him. He buried his head against Tezuka’s neck, willing his erection to calm down. He couldn’t do that and risk getting caught- Tezuka would never have sex with him again.

“How about we go play tennis,” Ryoma teased.

Tezuka groaned and performed an illegal ear lick that had Ryoma forcibly holding himself back from biting Tezuka’s neck. The occasionally little red mark could be easily played off, but it couldn’t become a regular thing.

“That’s unfair,” he whined.

“So were you,” Tezuka replied bluntly.

He would pay for that. Okay, not  _ pay _ exactly- Tezuka would certainly enjoy it- but Ryoma was going to take charge!

“Why are we waiting around here then? I can do  _ anything _ to you.” Ryoma mouthed at Tezuka’s neck and then pulled back and dragged him (willingly) down the corridor to Tezuka’s room before Tezuka could say anything about it being  _ Ryoma _ who had been pinning  _ him  _ to the wall.

Tezuka was in his arms the second the door clicked shut, their mouths meshed together, kissing with more passion either had ever put into anything. Ryoma’s hands slid down Tezuka’s back, enjoying the shiver under his fingertips as they made their way down and each grabbed a cheek of Tezuka’s ass through the loose sweatpants he was wearing. Tezuka moaned into the kiss as Ryoma squeezed. He had such a good ass - the perfect combination of firm and soft. Ryoma could never get enough of it.

Tezuka’s hands started on Ryoma’s buttons, grinding their hips together. Ryoma was pleased to find Tezuka was as hard as he was. 

“Not right now,” Ryoma murmured, taking hold of Tezuka’s hands and placing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Go lie down.”

Tezuka raised an eyebrow before understanding flashed in his eyes and he turned to the bed.  Ryoma watched as he climbed on, the sweatpants stretching perfectly over his ass. How has Ryoma ended up with such a perfect boyfriend? He must have been very good in a previous life.

“Are you coming?” Tezuka asked, patting the spot next to him.

Ryoma shot him a grin, “we both will be if you’re good.” Tezuka rolled his eyes in response.

He practically jumped onto the bed, slotting their bodies together and restating the passionate kissing.

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmured as he kissed his way down Tezuka’s neck.

Tezuka went to reply, no doubt to compliment Ryoma back, but his words were cut off by a moan as Ryoma carefully pressed his teeth against his skin. 

Ryoma took his time stripping Tezuka, enjoying the reveal of more and more skin for him to touch. Tezuka, being the perfect boyfriend, made all the right noises as Ryoma kissed his skin and trailed fingers over the lines of his muscles. 

“When are you getting naked?” Tezuka gasped as Ryoma pinched a nipple, his hand coming up to stifle his moan as Ryoma wrapped a hand around his erection and gently squeezed.

Ryoma gave him a predatory look and hooked a finger into his own tie, pulling it down and loving the way Tezuka’s eyes widened and his tongue flashed across his lips. He put on a show of pulling off his tie, lessening a couple of short buttons whilst he was at it.

“Hands,” Ryoma ordered and Tezuka obediently held them out. He carefully wound the tie around Tezuka’s wrists, making sure they weren’t too tight, but took some control away from Tezuka. He pressed them into the pillow above Tezuka’s head. “Keep them there or I’ll have to tie them to the bed.” Tezuka nodded. “Good boy,” Ryoma purred, drawing him into a long, drawn out kiss.

He could easily fuck him right now, quickly prepare him and then pound into him, getting them both off. But right now he wanted to draw this out- get Tezuka to beg for it if he was lucky. 

He could tell that Tezuka was dying to wrap his arms around him, but he kept them above his head as Ryoma sucked moans from his lips. 

Ryoma drew back and took in the sight of Tezuka under him. He was gorgeous, his hair splayed across the pillow, his chest heaving but Ryoma couldn’t stop looking at his eyes, blown with lust. “I love you,” he whispered before mouthing his way down to Tezuka’s cock.

The moan he drew from Tezuka as he sunk his mouth down on his cock made him almost come. God this man.

“R-Ryoma,” Tezuka gasped, his arms coming down and his tied hands resting on Ryoma’s head. Ryoma gave his cock a suck and 

pulled back.

“Hands where they belong,” he said firmly, a thrill running up his spine when Tezuka looked guilty and returned them to above his head. “You’re a good boy.”

Seeing Tezuka- proud, self-assertive and strong Tezuka- being so obedient and giving up all control to him was the strongest aphrodisiac that Ryoma had ever found. 

“You deserve a reward for being so good for me.” 

He kissed Tezuka long and hard, fingers wrapping around Tezuka’s twitching cock.

“You could have continued sucking that,” Tezuka said as they pulled apart. 

“I was going to do that anyway, a kiss is a good reward. Now lie back and relax.”

One last kiss and then he was back with his mouth around Tezuka’s cock. He moaned at the thick weight on his tongue, warm and slightly salty. Every noise from Tezuka made Ryoma’s own cock twitch, desperate to fuck him.

The things I’m going to do to you, he thought as he sucked and licked at Tezuka’s cock. 

Under him, Tezuka was coming apart, moaning and gasping, his hips twitching despite himself. He was moments away from cumming. 

Ryoma pulled off, relishing the drawn out ‘no’ from Tezuka’s lips, and flipped him over onto his front.

“What are-“ Tezuka started before moaning when Ryoma pressed his tongue into his hole. “Oh god, please-“ he gasped, clinging to the bedstead with his bound hands.

Ryoma smirked, drinking in every noise from Tezuka’s mouth. He was so glad everyone else was out, he wouldn’t let anyone hear these adorable whines and moans he was dragging from Tezuka. They were all his, as was the man stretched out in front of him. Completely at his mercy. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Ryoma purred and Tezuka buried his head in the pillow to stifle his moan. He gave his butt cheeks a squeeze in punishment for muffling that beautiful moan. 

Ryoma wanted to hear all of it.

He pressed his tongue in deeper, licking against Tezuka’s insides.

“Ahn- please- don’t stop,” Tezuka gasped, so close to cumming. Ryoma pushed in deeper, feeling Tezuka’s hips jerking as his breath grew ragged. 

The moan of disappointment when Ryoma pulled away was loud and went straight to his dick. 

“Why?” Tezuka gasped.

“How else am I going to get you to be noisy?” Ryoma asked, reaching out and wiping the drool from Tezuka’s chin. “You sound so good.”

Tezuka huffed. It was adorable. 

“Hmm, what shall I do to you next?” he mused, lightly twisting one of Tezuka’s nipples between his fingers. “Do you want a proper blow job? Or,” he leaned in to Tezuka’s ear, “shall I fuck you?”

Tezuka squirmed as Ryoma licked the shell of his ear, waiting for his answer. “That one,” he eventually gasped.

“Which one? I can’t give it to you if you don’t tell me.”

Tezuka groaned and bucked his hips, but he knew when Ryoma was in this mood, no amount of wriggling and moaning would change his mind. And Tezuka was not as patient as he pretended to be.

“Fuck me,” He breathed, he turned his head to look at Ryoma. “Please, Ryoma.”

How could Ryoma say no to that?

“Anything for you, Kunimitsu,” he said, kissing Tezuka tenderly. 

It was hard to resist the urge to skip preparing Tezuka, to just fuck him, but Tezuka couldn’t be limping tomorrow. They had practice and a media conference and the only reason they could get away with this relationship was no one knew.

“I love you so much,” Ryoma breathed as he fingered Tezuka open, drinking in every moan and noise. “You have no idea how gorgeous and perfect you are.”

“Please-”

“Okay.” Ryoma reached for the condoms on the side, but was stopped by Tezuka’s bound hands. 

“I want to feel you in me.”

The words went straight to his cock. 

“You’re the best,” Ryoma grabbed Tezuka’s face and kissed him again and again. He made sure Tezuka was settled comfortably, laying on the bed, his legs draped over Ryoma’s shoulders.

Ryoma pushed in, Tezuka was so tight and hot around him, so perfect and incredible. Tezuka gasped and squirmed beautifully under him, straining to get Ryoma’s cock into him as fast as possible.

“Oh god,” Ryoma moaned, bottoming out, as deep as he could go. 

“Ryoma,” Tezuka said, his voice sounding like usual, despite having his ass full of dick. “Congratulations on winning Happy Summer Valentine. Now fuck me.”

“Yes sir!”

He started thrusting, all thoughts of responsibilities the next day gone. Nothing existed beyond their bed and Tezuka underneath him. 

“You can move your arms,” Ryoma gasped, seeing how Tezuka was straining to keep them above his head. Almost immediately, Tezuka’s arms were around Ryoma’s neck, pulling him down for long, deep kisses, swallowing each other’s moans.

Ryoma knew he wasn’t going to last long and Tezuka was clearly barely clinging on. He wanted this to last forever. But all good things had to come to an end. 

Tezuka, let go first, crying into Ryoma’s shoulder and covering both their chests in cum. Ryoma wasn’t far behind, cumming deep inside Tezuka. He collapsed against him and let the pleasure wrack through him as he buried his face in Tezuka’s neck. The rest of the world floated away and they were surrounded in a fluffy haze; they weren’t idols any more, just two humans in love, safe ands warm in each other’s arms. 

Tezuka’s skin was warm and damp against him, his muscular arms wrapped tight around him. 

“Was that good?” Ryoma asked eventually, after the cloud had lifted and reality had settled back in.

“You know it was.”


End file.
